The Panther And The Snake
by angelofshadows
Summary: This is a completely OOC between my character and a friends. STRONG WARNINGS! contains yaoi, lots of yaoi and is pure lemon. dont like dont read. no ones going to force you too.
1. Chapter 1

I smiled inwardly hearing the quiet pad of your feet across the thick black carpet we've taken an erotic tumble or two across. I made my breathing as even as possible trying to not let on that I'm still awake. My mind teases me as I hear your shirt slip to the floor in a soft whoosh of silk. I can picture you there like a living piece of creamy tan marble, my personal sex god, the beauty interrupted only by the line of your jeans hiding the rest of the view, but I know that wont last long. A heavier thump signals that your jeans just joined your shirt. My heart speeds as I feel the bed give under you. Suddenly I feel your heat hovering over me and I can sense your lips move close to my ear.

"I know you're still awake Snake." I shiver at the heat of your voice, that warm natural huskiness that's always there. I can also pick out the smirk in your voice. I moan teasingly pretending to have been disturbed and nuzzle my pillow to hide my smile. I hear you sigh softly in disappointment. "Oh well your loss." I grab you as you start to pull away with a playful growl and lightly kiss you purring as you respond back like always. No matter how many times we do this its always fresh and new even if it is the same. Touching your skin is like coming home again.

Movement catches my attention and when I look up I see vines curling down over the headboard and snaking over my palms to tightly embrace my wrist locking them in place. Suddenly my legs were jerked apart forcing me spread eagle. My pulse was thundering from being so open and exposed, completely vulnerable and at your will. Your dark eyes glittered down at me and I felt the vines squeeze and relax around me.

"Much better. Now for some fun." Your tone was wickedly dark and made me shiver both in fear and anticipation. My mouth was dry already just from knowing what came next. I squirmed a little and could practically feel your predator side struggling to break free. I was giddy on adrenaline wanting to see how far I could go and what would happen when your control snapped. I couldn't help myself. As your hand neared my chest my skin prickled turning hypersensitive, but all you did was barely skin your hand over me leaving me unsure if I was really feeling your touch or if it was imagined. The confusion didn't last long as sharp pain quickly grabbed my attention. Your fingers had just found the silver hoops in my nipples. The feel was white hot and over in and instant, so fast my mind was struggling to catch up. But you have other plans. Your nails scrape over my abs in the pattern of your name leaving a trail of pink to mark your path. My breath was stuck half in half out as you toy with my body so expertly I'm ready to scream. Suddenly your face appears in my blurry vision barely an inch away.

"Mine." Your voice was a low gravely growl and then suddenly your lips were crushing mine, taking and demanding more, washing away all reason. Vaguely I noticed a pillow being slipped under my hips and then your mouth being replaced by your fingers.

"Suck." Your voice was a low deep purr as you nuzzled my neck. Rebelliously I surged my hips up against you and ground. I smirk as I watch your eyes close for a second and you move back against me but your quickly take control back. I sensed more then felt your fangs extend as you lowered your head to my neck.

"Don't mess with me right now Snake." I feel your fangs lightly prick my skin as you speak softly in my ear. A soft moan escaped my lips as I tilt my head aside trembling softly I'm wound so tight. You just chuckle because you know my weakness and plan on exploiting it. Slowly sensually I wrap my tongue around two of your fingers and draw them into my mouth. Your fangs send a sizzling current down my spine making my skin and muscles tighten and the world go black for a second. If I wasn't hard before you definitely made sure I was now as you started to drink my blood, every draw better then if you were sucking me off. I sucked on your fingers to the rhythm of your pulls using my tongue like I had something more sensitive and delicate in my mouth. Too soon in my opinion you pull away from my neck and as light headed as I am I wish you didn't but you don't give me long to dwell. I feel your wet warm fingers slowly enter and spread me drawing a low groan and a needy whimper from my throat. My hips start moving towards your hand automatically, greedily.

"Ross…" I moan your name softly and arch my back wantonly needing to feel you inside me.

"Yes Snake?" I just glare at you while you kiss me.

"You know damn well what." I gritted out, hips still moving to the rhythm of your hand. You just smirk and take your hand away before replacing it with yourself. My nerves sizzle and blood boils at the intensely full feeling. I whimper as you slowly pull out both giving me relief and leaving me feeling deeply empty. Pushing my hips back up trying to take what I wanted but you were quicker and held me there while you started a torturously slow pace. With a soft whine I pulled at the vines trying to slip free of my restraints. Every nerve in my body was on fire so hypersensitive pleasure was almost pain. Your teeth finding my mate mark was my undoing. The scream I'd been holding back came out as you bit down, carrying your name along with it. Stars flash in front of my eyes as your slightly calloused hand slides over the smooth delicate skin of my cock eased by the pre-cum my tip is weeping.

"N-not going t-to last if you k-keep that up."

Your pace picks up as you squeeze my cock bringing me close but not quite there. Moans are falling from my lips almost constantly now and slowly increasing in volume. I concentrate enough to squeeze my inner muscles around you adding your moan to mine. Each wave of pleasure crashes down on me harder than the one before threatening to drag me under.

"Come for me Cobra." threw the haze of bliss I hear your voice commanding me and I cant help but obey and let go. My hot seed seared threw me erupting all over your hand, With a hiss I feel myself getting filled with the same heat and your moan wrapping around me teasing another shiver from me, Threw the fog of bliss I watch you lift your hand and lick my essence clean. The sight nearly brings me again. The vines dissolve and I pull you down kissing you deeply as you slip out of me and settle around me like a warm breathing blanket. We trade "I love you's" and close our eyes even though we both know were not done yet. And next time its my turn.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up softly aching from the night before bringing a slow satisfied smile to my face. Glancing over I saw you were still asleep blissfully unaware in the tangled sheets still damp with last nights activities. With a wicked smirk I slowly reach over and trail my hands over the bare skin of your chest careful not to wake you. Automatically your body arches up, drawn to my touch, showing your cat side strongly. Chuckling under my breath I continue to caress your skin, innocent at first but then getting more and more daring, over your abs and along the hollow of your thighs. Your soft moan reaches my ear and makes me shiver a little and encourages me to go on. I watch you start to slowly harden in your sleep and trace the outline of it before smoothing my hand over it. Every time you lift your hips I back off a little so my touch is just barely there, trying to keep my game going as long as possible. Careful watching your face I start to lick just below your navel tracing a hot wet trail down to the piercing at your base with the flat of my tongue. I hear you moan and see your eyes flutter open softly, the silver and green of them hazy with sleep and lust.

I smile up at you innocently and lazily lap at your skin teasingly.

"Morning Love, about time you woke up. I was just about to get in the shower."

I have to struggle not to laugh as you look at me dryly but I can't keep my innocent act up for long.

"What are you up to Snake?"

I just lean up and kiss you with a smirk not answering and slowly get up making sure to brush against your body as much as possible as I do. I hear you growl as I disappear around the corner into the bathroom and start the water for the shower so it gets hot knowing that you'll join me in a minuet. It doesn't take long before I sense you silently moving to the door and then you fill it, leaning against the door jam as casually as if you were fully dresses. Fortunately you weren't and I could see the steam in the air lightly collecting on your golden skin. My tongue flicks across my lower lip at the sight wanting to lick the dew off. Your eyes glitter with amusement seeing my distraction and how lust has darkened my eyes from silver to near black and turned them the violet of my demon form. I step forward with deliberate slowness and grab you to me in what you think will be a hard kiss but instead I go for your ear.

"Want to get dirty so we can get clean?" my voice is a wet hot whisper.

I lick along the shell of your ear just to hear your breath catch and your teeth grit as you try to hold back a groan. I nip at the sensitive skin not wanting you to hold back and lightly suck till you do as I want. I pull you into the shower and under the hot spray closing my eyes with a sigh at the heat. You take the moment to kiss me and our tongues duel for dominance. Blindly I reach behind me looking for the soap and a washcloth never faltering in my dominance of your mouth searching every inch as I pour soap onto my hand and spread in over your body before following it with the cloth. You steal the soap as I begin to wash you over your chest and up you neck just feeling your hard muscles under my skin. Soon you're washing me too and I put off my original plans to take in a few more minuets of just touching you and being touched, before I start soaping you abs and tops of your thighs. I feel your hand falter on my skin and I push you up against the wall continuing to clean every inch, and then washing all the soap away. My eyes travel every inch of your skin watching how it glitters from all the drops of water. I slowly snake my tongue out to lap at the beads of water on your chest and collar bone. Your soft moan encourages me on. Lightly nipping at your nipple I slowly move down sinking to my knees in front of you wet hair shading my eyes. I lick at the runnels of water trailing down your six pack and off the tip of your cock. With satisfaction I see you grabbing at the walls slick surface needing something to hold. I take you into my mouth sucking all the water off then proceed to give you a tongue bath hangs lightly gripping your ass middle finger lazily circling your entrance. I hear you gasp and your fingers fumbling to find purchase in the wall your thighs tensing at the teasing. I chuckle taking you back into my mouth determined to hear you scream. Slowly I enter you with the tip of my finger going in and out slowly more massaging the ring of muscle then entering you as I start lightly sucking taking you in slowly ill you reach the back of my throat. I purr around you pulling a loud moan from you but still not what I'm after. Before you can feel them I plunge my fangs into the base of your cock as I suddenly plunge three fingers into your ass and find that bundle of nerves and massage it hard. I hear you scream and your hand grabs my hair pulling it hard but all I do I drink strongly with you trapped deep in my throat. I glance up and see you struggling for some control so I push my fingers deeper and harder till your heads thrown back face slack and trembling with the effort to stay standing. I feel you tug my hair telling me that you're close since words are far from your grasp, in response I suck harder wanting to taste you mixed with your blood. I soon get my wish as you scream my name and I feel your knees buckle barely being held up because I've got you pinned against the wall. Carefully I pull away and lick the bite closed and let you rest softly kissing my way up your body to your mouth and kiss you lovingly while you try to tell up from down. As soon as you're up to it I turn you around kissing your spine as I push into you need making me impatient. You moan mewing softly from your nerves being so sensitive and raw. Nipping at your shoulder I force myself to slow down a little so you can relax and enjoy in too. I move in a steady rhythm, moving faster when I can. As I move deeper I wrap one hand around your member and start giving you a hand job wanting you to cum with me. I cum just as you do our moaned names mingling in the humid air. I just rest against you softly relishing in the stolen moment and carefully pull out.

"Damn Snake." Your voice is steady but I can hear the effort it takes for you to keep it that way. I smirk and let you turn back around taking in your satisfied expression and lay against your chest reaching for the soap again to clean of our mess so we can get out of the now cold shower. As soon as were clean you turn off the water and step out with me grabbing a towel to dry off with. Your purr makes my heart swell as you nuzzle my neck gently.

"I love you" you whisper softly against my neck without hesitation I murmur "I love you too" and just soak in your presence. You hold me close and I tuck my head under your chin.

"You never answered my earlier question." You tell me.

"Which one was that?" I ask

"What are you up to?" you look down at me waiting for an answer. I just smile looking back up at you and say.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
